William Afton
"These furry phonies masquerade like they’re cute. The kids don’t notice ‘cause they think they’re cartoons." - William falsely accusing the Fazbear Crew and Toy Animatronics. William Afton '(refereed to as "'The Purple Man" by the animatronics) is a major antagonist of the ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' franchise. He serves as a minor/recurring antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and a minor/supporting antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is voiced by Kenneth Mars. Background Personality Vincent is a very greedy and evil man, and plans to kill children and parents for his self-interest. Appearance Vincent Afton has almost the same design as Judge Claude Frollo of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, he wears a purple guard t-shirt, his trousers are dark purple, he has gray hair. Role in the film: Five Nights at Freddy's William Afton makes no physical appearance in anyway in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is only mention during the song "The Purple Man" and is pictured in a drawing made by Freddy Fazbear when describing the appearance. Five Nights At Freddy's 2 While not present in the actual events of the film, he makes his debut through various flashbacks of Mangle, Puppet, (withered) Freddy, (withered) Foxy, and Golden Freddy. With the missing children incident (mentioned in the first film), he was revealed to be the murderer. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Appereance in games FNAF The Origins Coming soon Gallery: The Disney Fanon Wiki has a collection of images and media related to William Afton Trivia * William Afton considered himself a villain so cruel and a liar, who is named as one of the evil and most cruel Disney villains. * William Afton shares some common things with Judge Claude Frollo of The Hunchback of Notre Dame: ** Both killed the protagonist's mother, both are cruel and liars, both speak of their plan in songs (Frollo, 'Hell Fire' and William, 'Seeing Purple'), Both have minions (Frollo, his soldiers and William, Springtrap) and both have the mission to kill the protagonists (Frollo, Quasimodo and Esmeralda, and William, Jeremy). * In this case, he shares similarities with Frollo, he also shares some things in common with Professor Screweyes of We're Back: a Dinosaur Story: ** Both are old adults, both have the mission of seizing a place (Screweyes, New York and William, Fredbear's Family Dinner), both have animals as their henchmen (Ravens and Springtrap), both have their same destiny (Screweyes, is devoured by the crows and William is devoured by Springtrap) and both are voiced by Kenneth Mars. * William's original death was to be burned alive within the Horror Attraction, but this was ruled out, because the producers of the film, thought that this scene was terrifying for children and he is eaten by Springtrap at the end. * William bares a strong resemblance to Professor Screweyes from We're Back: a Dinosaur Story. Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Singing Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Mad man Category:Sequel villains